You're his Only Hope
by Ms.Imaginative
Summary: Rachel was just coming home to watch her favorite movie to relax, when she falls asleep and wakes up in the Overlook Hotel! She ends up forming a powerful friendship with the Torrance family, especially Jack. But when it comes down to Jack going crazy, Danny says she's the only one who can snap him out if it. REVIEW PLEASE! (MOVIE BASED) Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is all movie based.**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters**

* * *

I smiled to myself as I pulled up into the driveway of my house. It was Friday and I was going to watch one of my favorite movies, Stanley Kubrick's "The Shining." By god did I love that movie! Sure it wasn't his own idea and was based off a book by Stephen King but I still loved it! The atmosphere is set perfectly, the actors are great, the main character is easy to relate to, and the sets are just phenomenal… It's just such a great movie.

But the thing is I don't get why Stephen King hates the movie so much. Sure there are a lot of changes in the movie version, but I think they were made for the better. I saw the mini-series Stephen King made off his beloved story and it wasn't as interesting as the Kubrick film; it wasn't even that scary! Sure, he explained Jack's character a bit better but that was the only good element. I can see the book being good especially since King is such a great and detailed writer, but the mini-series though accurate, wasn't as good as the Kubrick version, to me.

As you can tell by now I'm giant a film nut, I know I am and I'm proud to say so. I'm analytical and very well spoken when the need be especially when it comes to movies and characters that I value.

So anyway, I got out of my car and entered my house to find it empty. My eyebrows furrowed and I pouted a little as I put my backpack down by the front door. It was then that I got a text from my mom. It read, _"You have to pick your sister up from the movies at 8:00. I'm unable to cuz I have to go to the chiropractor." _I let out an annoyed groan. I was so freaking tired! The reason why I wanted to watch a movie is so I wouldn't have to move or go anywhere. However, my responsibilities beckoned so, I texted her back. _"Alright, I will. Have fun at the doctor."_

I checked the time to see that I had a few hours to kill before I had to pick my little sister up. It was 4:15. _"Ok," _I thought. _"I'm still able to watch it! Plus, I'll be plenty rested by the time I have to get her. No big deal." _

So, I went into my room, and began to look for the movie through my personal DVD collection. I started mumbling the movie titles to myself. "Ok… Hamlet, Edward Scissorhands, Nightmare on Elm Street, Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street, Carrie, Psycho…Aha! Here it is!" I smiled goofily at the DVD before bringing it to the living room and putting it in the DVD player.

As the opening credits started to roll and I began to hear that eerie theme song I began to get comfortable. I dusted off my black leggings and took off my shoes. I also decided to put on my Freddy Kruger sweatshirt and put my hair in pig tails with my hair bows with red and black bows. The moment I finished getting comfortable, is the same moment I saw Jack Torrance (A.K.A Jack Nicholson) enter the Overlook Hotel. I smiled and cuddled up on my couch.

When it came to the part where Jack and his family arrived at the hotel my eyes started to droop. It wasn't until now when I realized how tired I really was. I was driving back and forth for most of the day, I had classes and homework, and now I had to pick up my little sister. I yawned getting even sleepier as Danny and Wendy began tour the kitchen with the hotel's cook, Dick Halloran. My breathing became shallow as I laid my head against a pillow and yawned again. It was now up to the part where Danny and Dick were talking about their Psychic powers also known as the shining. My eyes blinked a few more times and right before I closed them completely, I saw a bright flash of light and then everything went black.

* * *

**Reviews equal love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters**

I moaned tiredly and opened my eyes slowly. I blinked for a few seconds and took in my surroundings and then sat up feeling both worried and confused. I wasn't on the couch anymore I wasn't even in my house anymore. I was in this old, but nice looking room that kind of looked like Jack and Wendy's room in the movie. I sat up and looked in the mirror and gasped. _"Dear god… My hair is a mess!"_ I pouted and got out of the bed. I headed over to the mirror and began to brush out my hair with my fingers.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" I jumped when I heard a voice from the other side of the room. When I looked to the door, I saw young looking Shelly Duvall smiling with glee at me. She began to walk towards me. "I was beginning to worry you weren't going to wake up. But my son, well… he said you would and you did!"

It was then I snapped out of my shock and cleared my throat in order to reconfigure my vocal cords. "W-Where am I?" I asked. She was in front of me now. "You're in the Overlook Hotel." My eyes furrowed in confusion. This couldn't be true… could it? "Have you heard of it?" She asked softly. I nodded wordlessly and went back over to the bed and sat down. I stared blankly at the floor as she came and sat beside me. "How did I get here?" She took in a breath and said, "I don't know, I thought you knew. My son, Danny, was the one who found you. You were unconscious in the hotel's maze. We all agreed to keep you in bed until you woke up, and well… here we are." I smiled softly at her.

"Oh!" I said with widened eyes. "I didn't catch your name." She giggled. "My name is Wendy Torrance and you?" I took a deep breath and realized that something wrong was going on here and I have somehow been transported into Kubrick's film. "I'm Rachel it's nice to meet you Wendy." She smiled and patted my upper thigh. "Why don't I introduce you to my husband? Then I can show you around." I nodded and smiled at her as we began to leave the room. Yes something was definitely wrong.

* * *

**Reviews equal love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I only own my characters**

* * *

"Are you sure it's ok with you that I stay here?" I asked Wendy as we walked down one of the halls of the Overlook. "Oh of course, I talked it over with my husband and we both came to the conclusion to let you stay, we don't think Mr. Ullman would mind. Besides, the more the merrier around here." Wendy added.

I nodded and continued to follow Wendy. "Wow, this place is like a maze isn't it?" I asked. Wendy laughed. "Yes, it is. We've only been here a few weeks, but it actually doesn't take long to learn your way around." We then turned a corner into a large room. "So it's just you and your family here?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Wendy nodded. "Yes, it's my husband's job to care for the Overlook for a couple of months." I nodded as I began to see a familiar winding staircase.

"_Oh god, this-this is the room where Wendy finds out Jack is-"_ My thoughts were interrupted a steady clacking sound of typewriter key.

"Shit!" I heard a masculine voice swear under his breath. I then heard the sound of paper tearing and an annoyed groan. "Jack?" Wendy called as her husband Jack Nick- I mean Jack Torrance came into view. He was sitting a large desk with a typewriter in front of him. His eyes were covered because he was rubbing his hands all over his face, looking as though he was trying to clear his mind. His jaw also seemed to tense when he heard Wendy's voice.

"What is it Wendy?" Jack snapped. "Can't you see I'm-" It was then Jack took his hands off his face and his eyes widened at the sight of me. "Well now, look who is awake?" Jack smirked. I blushed, feeling as though there was a spotlight now put upon me. Jack smiled tenderly as Wendy put her hand on my shoulder. "Oh don't be nervous, what's your name? I'm sure a girl who looks as sweet as you must have a pretty name." I forced myself to look at Jack. "Rachel," I said just loud enough for him to hear. Jack's smile grew wide not taking his eyes off of me. "Rachel, a lovely name for a lovely girl, don't you think so Wendy?" Wendy nodded. "Yes, I agree Jack."

There was a silence a sharp silence for at least sixty seconds until Wendy spoke again. "I'm going to take Rachel on a tour of the hotel and then I'll introduce her to Danny." Wendy turned to me now. "That boy watched you like a hawk, making sure you were alright." Things began to click in my head as I smiled to Wendy. "Well I can't wait to meet my little rescuer."

I should have known that I was here for some sort of important reason the moment Wendy said that Danny found me. Now that I know he was watching over I now officially know that me being wasn't an accident.

Wendy smiled and then turned back to Jack. "We'll see you later, ok hun?" she said. He nodded. "Yeah, alright, see ya later." he muttered, his eyes still lingering on my form.

Before we left I turned my head back to look at him before Wendy and I left. Jack just smiled and winked at me which made my heart hammer in my chest.

"_Whatever the reason I'm here for it definitely has something to do with Jack. And I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing."_

* * *

**Please review! Reviews equal Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I only own my characters**

* * *

"So, that's the hotel!" Wendy said with a smile on her face. We were outside by the maze now looking at the grounds surrounding the hotel. I was staring blankly at the hedge maze with a blank expression. "So, this is where Danny found me?" I asked turning my head towards Wendy. She nodded. "You were inside; right over there is where Danny found you." She pointed to the spot where Danny apparently found me. I took a deep breath unnerving as I rubbed my arms; creating friction.

When I started staring at the spot I was found I saw something on the ground. My eyebrows knitted together and I squint my eyes tightly to get a better look. I saw a little black and blue thing in the grass. "I think there's something over there." I mutter. I star going over to it as Wendy watched me from a distance. When I got to the spot where the thing was I picked it up and dusted it off. I smiled and sighed with relief as I turned to Wendy. "It's my glasses!" I said raising them high enough for her to see. I look back at them and smiled. _"Thank god" _I thought. _"I mean sure, having my glasses with me here is kind of random but I guess whatever brought me here wanted me to see right." _My glasses were big black and blue square-shaped. My dad always said I looked like a nerd with them, but I didn't care, I loved them anyway.

"Why don't we go back inside?" I suggested as I began to walk back to Wendy. "It's quite cold and I would love to meet this little boy of yours. He seems nice." Wendy smiled as we began to head back to the hotel. I even began to clean my glasses off. "Oh he is, and I wonder how he'll react to seeing you, especially since you're awake now and all."

When we re-entered the hotel I had finally been able to put my glasses back on. Before I got here I wasn't even wearing them; I couldn't even find them for god's sake! I was looking and looking and looking but I couldn't find them. My eye sight was complete crap that day too. However, now that I have them back, I can see much clearer.

"Mom!" I heard a voice yell. It was then a small form ran into Wendy's arms. "Mom, mom she's not there! Where is she? She's supposed to be there!" The voice said. Wendy patted the little form the top of its head. "Danny…" Wendy started before Danny spotted me. We locked eyes for a moment and he pulled away from his mother. He was so small compared to my 5'7 height.

"Hello Danny, My name's Rachel." I said. He began to approach me slowly. The air became extremely tense until he stopped right in front of me. "You're awake," He stated. I nodded. "It's very nice to meet you Danny." I rose out my hand for him to shake it but he just stared emptily at my hand. He then lifted his hand up and started moving his finger up and down. "_It's very nice to meet you Rachel." _Danny said in Tony's voice. He then put his hand down and just continued to stare. I also decided to put my hand down now knowing I wasn't getting a hand shake. It was then Wendy made her presence known again. "Come on Doc, Tony said hi, why don't you?" Danny stared at me for a bit more until he raised his hand for a hand shake. "It's nice to meet you Rachel." I took Danny's tiny hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too Danny." I said with a smile.

**Please review! Reviews equal Love!**


End file.
